Sari
probably pone of the weakest baddies of the century. Biography Joining Asylum Sari was staying at the Grey Mare in Chorrol when the young pirate Asylum Weaver handled a quest for the old resident Valus Odiil. After he left the inn, Sari followed him, causing Asylum shock and surprise - even fear. However, as the two journeyed to the city of Kvatch, Asylum realized she was a formidable ally. At the home of Slythe Seringi, Asylum and Sari found the establishment empty and abandoned. The two decided to start an investigation to find the missing monk, although Sari stood still and wouldn't follow Asylum. Enraged, the pirate ventured into a nearby cave on his own, only to run out in fear after he was chased by the rock creature known as the Sunken One after finding Slythe's corpse. He realized that he needed Sari more than he thought and apologizes, officially enlisting her in his party. The Oblivion portals Sari was with Asylum when he arrived at Kvatch, only to find it being invaded by Oblivion forces arriving through a portal kept open by the Sigil Stone. The Guard's captain, Savlian Matius, told him to stay back, but Asylum convinced him to let them help. After fighting their way to and through the Great Gate of Oblivion, Asylum and Sari briefly became separated and Sari was knocked out by Scamps. After coming to and rescuing Asylum, they found one of the last survivors of an earlier scouting mission, Ilend Vonius, who left to tell Captain Matius what was going on and instructed Asylum and Sari to rescue the other member of the scouting party and close the Gate. The two fought through various numbers of foes until they reached the main tower in the area, although to shut off the Gate, they needed a key. Sari held off the bulk of the enemy (including two Daedra), whilst Asylum tried to find the key (which he eventually did find on one of the dead Daedra). They also found the missing scout party member, Menien Goneld, however he told them to go on without him, and reluctantly they did so, taking the Sigil Stone and closing the gate. Escorting the heir Sari was also present when Asylum was tasked with protecting the last heir to the throne of Tamriel and the only son of Uriel Septim, Martin Septim, from Mythic Dawn followers attempting to assassinate him. However, because Sari and Martin regularly got into fights, eventually Asylum was forced to leave her behind for a time in order to get Martin to safety. This however later filled Asylum with regret when Sari went missing and a frost titan began to chase Asylum around. Eventually, Asylum found Sari who kept trying to kill the titan only to be knocked unconscious. Asylum later defeated the titan when it followed him into a house and it got stuck on a wooden beam. Here Asylum killed it and Sari and him where reunited. Most of the time when Asylum wants to fight in the Arena, Sari fights with the other people that are training and gets knocked unconscious. She also wanted to take the victory of one of Asylum's matches versus Kitty McKitty Fur-Face. Hunting the Mythic Dawn cult Sari joined Asylum and two of his new companions - Mimi and her twin sister, Lena - as they searched for the Mythic Dawn cult which had murdered Emperor Septim. One of Asylum's earliest acquaintances, a Blades guard named Bauras, helped lead Asylum, Mimi, Lena, and Sari to the Mythic Dawn through the sewers of the Imperial City. However, Sari disliked Bauras for some reason and began to stab and cut him repeatedly with her sword, filling the sewers with his blood. Asylum, realizing that she would only be a hindrance to their mission, sent her back to Chorrol, telling her he would come back to get her. Trivia * She could possibly be a vampire, but this isn't certain * Her eyes glow, mainly when she's angry or hostile * She hates Martin * She is horrible at flirting * Because Asylum is always breaking the law, Sari might constantly be fighting others in order to pay for his crimes in blood but this probably just makes things worse * Venturian mentioned that Sari took up the habit of hair styling in a unique way. She would cut hair by either using a sword or her hammer. She even gave one of her haircuts to Asylum when his hair got too long, much to his dismay. Category:An Oblivion Tale characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion characters Appearances * SHE WON'T STOP FOLLOWING ME!!! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 6 (First appearance) * I'M SHERLOCK!! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 7 * INTO OBLIVION! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 8 * CLOSING THE GATE! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 9 * WAR for KVATCH - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 10 * CASTLE BATTLE - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 11 * SKYRIM - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 12 * GOING TO PRISON! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 13 * GIANT WHITE MINOTAUR! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 14 * SARI NO!!! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 15 * BAD KITTY! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 16 * WE GOT A HORSE! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 17 * VAMPIRES!!! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 18 * BAD KITTY REMATCH! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 19 * SECRET CULT! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 20 * PICKPOCKETING! - An Oblivion Tale Ep. 21 Category:An Oblivion Tale characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion characters Category:Awesome Category:Follower Category:Followers Category:Articles in need of appearances Category:Articles in need of an infobox